


unearthly hour

by softnerds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Playing Piano, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnerds/pseuds/softnerds
Summary: Phil has insomnia, but Dan’s piano playing helps him fall asleep on the extra bad nights.





	

Phil stared up at his ceiling, barely able to make it out through the pitch black of his room. He turned to check the time on his phone and sighed. 2:28 a.m. Everyone else in London was asleep, surrounded by the peaceful quiet of night, and there he was awake.

It wasn’t that he had nightmares or was afraid of the dark, he simply couldn’t get his mind to ease him into sleep. No matter how early he arose in the morning or how late he had stayed up the previous night, he would often lie silently in the dark until his brain refused to remain awake any longer, usually around 5 a.m. And so it went almost every night.

Lying on his bed in the dark, Phil knew it would once again be one of those nights, but he and Dan had so many events that week that he couldn’t afford to be sleepless. Much of the time, he simply suffered through the hushed nights, though when he knew he couldn’t handle continuously peering at the dull white of his ceiling through the veil of the dark air, there was always a saving grace available for him. Tonight, he needed it.

He slowly rose out of bed, feeling the cool air hit his exposed torso. He drifted out of his room and across the hallway before cautiously opening Dan’s door. He knew Dan was asleep since Phil heard his hooting laughter from watching videos stop echoing across the hall an hour prior, and his light went out not long after.

He crept into Dan’s room, taking a moment to admire Dan’s sleeping form. In Phil’s mind, Dan was filled not only with peace when he slept, but with beauty as well. Phil could stare at his closed eyes with long lashes fanning out from them and the curve of his bare shoulders all night, but he had a purpose in being there, and he really didn’t wish to stand at the side of Dan’s bed for the rest of the night.

“Dan,” he called softly, “Dan.” Dan turned slightly in his sleep, but his eyes remained shut. Phil reached out and touched Dan’s shoulder, shaking him ever so gently. “Dan, please wake up.”

Dan sleepily opened his eyes to see Phil leaning over him, still in the dark. He had a brief flash of annoyance at being woken up when it was still so obviously the middle of the night, but it was quickly chased away by overwhelming compassion. “Phil…” he trailed off. “Can’t sleep?”

Phil shook his head. “No…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. It’s just that we have so many things going on this week, and I’ve been so tired lately-”

“Phil, it’s okay, really. I understand, and honestly I’m just glad I can help you get to sleep. I hate seeing you constantly spacey and with bags under your eyes. Would you like me to play for you, then?” Phil nodded, obviously grateful, and Dan emerged from his duvet cocoon to stand next to Phil. “Okay, just get in my bed then, and I’ll start.”

Phil lifted the covers and climbed in, watching as Dan took his place in front of the black and white keys he could evoke such beautiful melodies from. After hovering over them in contemplation for a moment, Dan’s fingers finally descended, and he began to play.

Phil let his head fall back onto Dan’s pillow as he listened to those first notes, already feeling his eyelids grow slightly heavier. He closed his eyes, allowing the divine sounds to swirl in the air around him, surrounding him with lovely music. He never felt more tranquil than when he listened to Dan play. Even though he was self-taught, he made each piece he played seem effortless. Phil thought he probably found the songs even more beautiful simply because Dan was the one playing them.

Phil felt like nothing else existed in that moment except for him, Dan, and the heavens above them. The music Dan lured out of the piano was ethereal. With his eyes closed, Phil felt himself floating through the galaxy. He and Dan were the only stars in their small universe, the darkness of Dan’s room making up the void of space between them. The music provided the stream of light connecting one to the other, and it was enough to give Phil a wave of white peace in the black night. He felt his mind slowly easing to a stop, his thoughts finally coming to rest.

Dan continued playing for a few more minutes until he grew tired again himself. Phil hadn’t said anything for a little while, but Dan figured he was simply relaxing and enjoying the music. This was usually when Phil would sleepily thank Dan and wander back to his room, so Dan walked back over to his bed, expecting to hear a mumble of gratitude. However, as he stood beside it, he could see that Phil had already fallen asleep. Dan smiled softly as he saw Phil’s relaxed features and watched his chest rise and fall with an even rhythm.

For a moment, he considered waking Phil, but he simply didn’t have the heart after seeing Phil so tired lately. He climbed into bed next to Phil, and as he turned to look at him, he couldn’t help a smile from spreading to his face at the sleeping man lying next to him. He cautiously put his arm around Phil’s waist, and as Dan closed his eyes, feeling himself pulled towards the quiet bliss of sleep, his last half-conscious thought was that maybe Phil have sleepless nights more often.


End file.
